


The Good Girl

by BlueBoxDetective



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Alien Planet, Story outside Episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoxDetective/pseuds/BlueBoxDetective
Summary: The Doctor takes Yaz, Ryan and Graham to a beautiful alien planet. But, just like most days, something comes up and distrubes their peaceful break from adventures. Put differently: The Doctor gets herself in and out of some danger.





	The Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I am not native to English and do want to apologize for any mistakes I have made. Happy to hear your suggestions and opinions about the story :)
> 
> This work was inspired by a writing promt I will talk about at the end, since it would give away the story. Enjoy!
> 
> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

“Come on, it will be beautiful! I haven't been here in ages, really missed it. Well, some of it. But I swear, I got rid of the bugs the last time I was here!” The Doctor nearly hopped out of the Tardis, driven by her excitement about the planet they had landed on.  
“How comforting!” Graham responded with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. But, as always, he followed the cheerful Doctor outside. As he stepped through the door, his jaw dropped. The four of them stood on the edge of a big river, which came down a waterfall just a couple of meters away from them. The water was shimmering in a bright violet, every spraying drop reflected the two orange suns from the sky and threw an incredible light show onto the cliff on the other side of the river. The dancing spots of light on the cliff were glowing in a mix of orange and violet, sometimes appearing in a nice red. Besides the sound of the waterfall they could hear the wind playing a sort of melody blowing against the cliff. A slight smell of freshly baked goods lay in the air, wherever it might have been coming from.  
“Isn't it just lovely?” The Doctor asked, her voice brimming with admiration, “I mean we will never be able to admire it like the creators of this world would have been able to, since we do only have some senses. But still, especially my eyes really like it. I can sit here for hours and watch. Well, until it gets dark, we really should leave then. And, oh, I just remembered, don't touch the liquid! It has a high share of teleportation forces and I honestly don't want to run around looking for you.” She sat down on the stony ground just where she had been standing, the others following her example. They were speechless, trying to take in the beauty of the place.  
“It's amazing...” Ryan whispered, seemingly hypnotised by the spectacle in front of him.  
Graham found his voice again: “That's what I call an alien planet! Absolutely different from what we know and stunning. I like it quite a bit!”  
The Doctor turned around: “What do you think, Yaz?” she asked, but couldn't see the woman. Graham and Ryan noticed her disappearance, too and called for her, worried.  
“It's fine, it's fine!” Yaz shouted from nearby. She emerged from behind the Tardis. “I was just looking around for a second. This place is beautiful, can we explore some more?”  
Graham wasn't too happy with the idea to walk around again: “You want to leave again? We only just got here, can't we just enjoy the view for a second?”  
“Yeah,” Ryan agreed, “Let's rest our feet for today. I mean, we don't get that kind of view every day!”  
The Doctor sprung to her feet: “I'll join you! I don't mind walking. It's good to keep these shoes practising in case we need to run again!”  
Yaz smiled and turned around, disappearing behind the Tardis. The Doctor watched her in a bit of confusion about her quick exit. “Meet you back here in an hour?” she asked the boys, who nodded at her and went back to looking at the nature in front of them.  
Quickly the Doctor followed Yaz, who had already went quite a few steps away from the Tardis. She led the way into a field with different rock formations, walking right around different stones.  
The Doctor tried to keep up, calling after her: “Yaz, please watch out where you step. Don't know too much about this place and I don't want to get in trouble with the rest of us waiting back there. And where do you want to go? You're not even looking at the nature?”  
Yaz threw her a quick smile and stepped around some rocks. As the Doctor followed her she nearly bumped right into the woman. “Wow! Sorry, didn't expect you to just stand here, after you nearly ran until right now!” she explained herself.  
“Don't worry.” Yaz answered, “A good girl like me won't take offence at something like this, will I?” She grinned at the Doctor.  
“Are you alright?” The time lady asked slightly confused.  
“Oh sure, always...” Yas replied, stepping closer to the Doctor who in return backed away until she had the nearest rock in her back.  
“Okay, wouldn't have guessed so right now. What are you doing, Yazmin Khan? This is getting a bit weird.”  
“Plot twist,” she said. Her lips curled into a feral grin and her fingers curved around the Doctors throat. “The good girl isn't so good after all...”  
“You're not my Yaz!” the Doctor called out in a tone of outrage. “What have you done to her?” She grabbed the fingers that pressed her airways with both hands and tried to pull them away, but the Yaz in front of her seemed to be quite strong.  
“Shouldn't you be worried about something else right now?” 'Yaz' asked calmly, an evil grin distorting her mouth while her eyes turned dark.  
“I don't think I have to worry about you.” the Doctor squeezed out, letting go of the fingers at her throat. “Very good at holding my breath and pretty good in a tight spot. Just you wait.” The sonic screwdriver hummed as the time lady pulled it out of her coat and pointed it at Yaz.  
“Ah!” the Doctor called out in excitement, “How lucky. Short range manifesting interface!”  
Yaz' grin turned into an expression of fright: “How do you know that? You can't know that!”  
“Well look at me. Let's turn you of, shall we?” And just like that her sonic hummed again and the woman in front of her disappeared. After a quick touch of her throat, which was in good condition considering she had been strangled just a second ago, she ran back the way she came.  
“Graham? Ryan? Are you okay?” she asked before she even reached them. They looked up to her irritated.  
“We are,” Graham replied, “How about you?”  
“Always,” the Doctor puffed, trying to catch her breath. “Just a little inconvenience. Well, not too small. Back inside the Tardis, now, please!” She was already heading back as Graham and Ryan began to protest. The Doctor cut them of: “Now.” she repeated seriously, her look so vivid they both jumped right up.  
“What about Yaz?” Ryan asked.  
“On it!” The time lady answered angrily.  
As they stepped back inside the Tardis already took off and materialized again seconds later.  
The Doctor ran to the doors, calling to the others: “Stay inside, this is personal now. Will be back in a sec with Yaz, make yourself comfy. There's fresh cake in the fridge, just picked it up today!” And like that she was already outside, following a dim hallway. There was a banging noise in front of her, and with one move of the sonic screwdriver one of the heavy metal doors unlocked. The Doctor rushed inside and found the very agitated Yaz, who had been hitting the door which was holding her in a small cell.  
“Doc!” the woman exclaimed delighted.  
The Doctor took her hand. “So happy to see you. Gotta go now, come on.”  
They ran back the short way to the Tardis, just as the main door to the hallway opened and dozens of transparent, swirling creatures crawled through. The Doctor helped Yaz back inside the Tardis and turned around instead of closing the doors: “You mess with me: fine. Used to that, can't blame you, either. Brought a bit of chaos when I last visited. But if you mess with my friends again, I will get really, really furious, you got that?”  
And with that, she closed the doors and took of, parking them in the time vortex.  
Yaz stood in the console room, not yet able to figure out what had happened. “What... What was that? I don't even know... I just stepped into a puddle in front of the Tardis and then I... I was standing in front of myself... And I looked myself in... Well the other me... I don't...”  
The Doctor interrupted her mumbling: “The water on the planet holds the power to teleport stuff a short way. Think the inhabitants wanted to get a bit of revenge because I rescued their 'dinner' a while back. Sorry you got mixed up in it, thought they would only come out at night. Last time they did, found the 'dinner' where I found you just now, figured they would use that place again. Not going to happen again, I will make sure of that. Really sorry.”  
“Doc?” Yaz asked, stepping closer to the time lady, “What's that on your neck? Looks like fingers -”  
“Nothing!” the Doctor exclaimed, shooting Yaz a short, nervous look, “Nothing to worry about. Ryan and Graham are eating cake right now. Wanna get some, too?”  
“Sure.” Yaz replied, “But... I just want you to know. I would never hurt you and I am sorry for whatever happened back there.” The Doctor smiled at her, walking backwards. “I know. My Yaz is way too good for something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a writing promt close to this:  
> “Plot twist,” she said. Her lips curled into a feral grin and her fingers curved around his throat. “The good girl isn't so good after all...”
> 
> Sadly I can't find the souce anymore. If I ever see it again, I will make sure to provide a link.


End file.
